


[Cover Art] Like Real People Do by 2bestfriends

by Bookbee



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookbee/pseuds/Bookbee
Summary: Cover art made for the fic Like Real People Do by 2bestfriends.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	[Cover Art] Like Real People Do by 2bestfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2bestfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bestfriends/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like Real People Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887376) by [2bestfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bestfriends/pseuds/2bestfriends). 



> This is my Marvel Trumps Hate 2019 fill for 2bestfriends!

(Previously posted on [my tumblr](https://epicstuckyficrecs.tumblr.com/post/188634217882/like-real-people-do-by-2bestfriends-seven-years))

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to posting art on ao3, so if there's any tags I should add or anything else you can think of that I should do, please don't hesitate to let me know! :)
> 
> (also don't hesitate to let me know what you think of these ;) )
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [epicstuckyficrecs](https://epicstuckyficrecs.tumblr.com) and Twitter [@epicstuckyfics](https://twitter.com/epicstuckyfics)


End file.
